


Indulgence [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Steel and Stone [Podfic] [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is glad to have Nori home, and it seems the feeling is mutual. (PWP)</p><p>Story written by avi17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995791) by [avi17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avi17/pseuds/avi17). 



Cover art by avi17.

 

Music:

"Unwritten Letter no. 1" by Vienna Teng, from Waking Hour

 

Length:

9 minutes, 19 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 8.5 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Indulgence%20by%20avi17.mp3)

Zip Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082012.zip)

 


End file.
